ciphrusfandomcom-20200214-history
"Scholar"
Scholar was a four foot three tall Yetinaph, and a member of Executio. He is characterized by his child-like appearance, and his skills in the arts of Tagon, and Craftsmanship. He is known as Scholar, Socrates, Orpheus, and Messiah. Most people tend to pester him for new weapons, tools, armor, enchantments, and information, since he is one of the best craftsmen to live within the ARD, and he's only been around for around six months, which is far longer than most survive in said place. Background The Yetinaph went to the town of the ARD in the pursuit of knowledge, and he built a workshop to get himself settled in. Soon, a man named Robert Harris moved in with him, and a Collossal Utonilite named Behemoth followed soon after. The group got along somewhat, but Behemoth and Robert got along far better than Scholar did with the other two. Soon afterwards, the duo went away, and didn't come back for a long time, leaving the Yetinaph all alone, yet he didn't notice too much. A hooded being came along, who went by the name of One Eye. The two slowly built up a small friendship, which was more about being comrades over anything else. Scholar then gave One Eye an artifact from before his arrival to the ARD- A Plektan Mask, which went by the name of Comedy. Scholar had another mask named Tragedy, and the two released the two beings within the masks and caused a bit of terror within the ARD. This continued once more, until Tragedy was put down and Comedy shattered, but some would return later on. An issue came up for him, when a mysterious voice within his head was heard, forcing him to make a choice. He ended up becoming a woman who had a gradual shift between the two genders. The problem was somewhat fixed when Robert Harris came back and attempted to fix the issue, but only made the shift occur over five minutes, and caused a lot of pain and breaking bones. While he was female, Scholar became known as "Sage", a girl with a vile temper towards all males, and wore a gothic lolita dress everywhere. The issue was fixed by a Retiniox named Egil, who helped him out greatly by locking his form in male. Scholar slowly became apart of Executio, and he became an advocate. The Yetinaph learned more about his arts, becoming far better in his usage of Tagon, Fetaxia, in both normal and Commercial. The man had his Dorlithon finally learned, and soon after he learned from the Plektan mask Haze, in the Terokon of the Knoxus Community. The man slowly build relationships with others around town, becoming somewhat popular in the town as he spent time around, and crafted items for others. After this, he crafted a mask from the fragments of Tragedy, making a new being named Soloman. Soloman died in time, and a new being named Rouzet was made from this. The two had an amazing time together, and enjoyed their company as Rouzet was an apprentice to him for a while, before they drifted apart. Over time, he became the prime researcher for the ARD, even though he didn't live in it. The folks of the ARD came to him for questions upon problems. This continued for a while, even when his partner in Executio, Justicar, died. He mourned his partner for a little, but then got over it unlike One Eye. In time, he then became known as Socrates, a fighter for the ARD who assisted in many battles, like the Sand Series, and the such. He built his skills in Tagon and Craftsmanship, even as new people arrived and the such, and had a dull time. He became apart of the Trio of Power in the ARD, and then soon after that, he fought a strange being named Rust. The Yetinaph fought alongside Robert Harris to subdue the Being of Fire, Rust, and Socrates finished him off with a brutal telekinetic punch to the face, permanently altering his nature to grant him extreme resistance to fire. Appearance Scholar's original look was a four foot three tall Yetinaph, with blood red eyes, onyx black hair. He weighs in at fifty seven pounds, and has a very childish look to him. He wears a vest and tie, but a heavier coat and jeans over it. His appearance as "Socrates" simply shifted him into having a beard, and his coat became longer. His hair was made less spiky, and had very small white streaks through it. As Orpheus, he appeared as a six foot three being, with messy onyx hair and beard. He wore a combat outfit, and had a constant smile as runic tattoos twirled down his visible right arm.